The present invention is related to an improved air-pressure sprayer structure, comprising a container, a cover unit, an air-pump unit, a spray mouthpiece unit, and a water-stop valve wherein said cover unit, engaged with said water-stop valve at one side and said air-pump unit at the other side, is screw jointed to said container and attached to said spray mouthpiece unit for use. Said air-pump unit is provided with an air-relief valve through which extra air can be released when said container is saturated with air, preventing the danger of explosion due to over air pressure to achieve the purpose of safety.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional air-pressure sprayer is made up of a container 10, a cover body 11, a water-outlet pipe 12, a press body 13, a water-stop valve 14, a locating means 15, a valve rod 16, a sleeve tube 17, and a spray nozzle 18. The container 10 is provided with outer threads 101 and a water opening 102 disposed at the upper section thereof A projected pivot slot 111 and a receiving groove 112 defined by said projected pivot slot 111 are disposed at the top face of the cover body 11. The receiving groove 112 is equipped with an indented locating slot 1121 at one side and a handle 113 at the other side. The cover body 11 is provided with a screw body 114 disposed at the opposite side of the handle 113 thereof to be engaged with the spray nozzle 18 having spray port 181 disposed at the center thereof via internal threads 182 disposed at one end thereof. A water-discharge hole 115 is disposed at the center of the screw body 114 at one end, connecting with a through hole 1151 at other end thereof via the water-outlet pipe 12 led through the passage there-between. The underside of the cover body 11 is provided with a screw fixing hole 116, extending downwards under the projected pivot slot 111, and internal threads with an anti-leak ring 118 disposed at the interior side thereof. The press body 13 comprises a locating slot 131 with an abutting part 132 having a blocking flange 132 disposed at the front thereof, and a locating hole 134 with a pair of locating posts 133 extending downwards at the front surface thereof.
The water-stop valve 14 has a water-stop part 141 disposed at one end, a water-outlet part 143 having an anti-leak washer 144 and a spring 142 sleeve jointed at the middle section thereof, and a fixing part 146 with a block body 145 disposed thereon at the other end thereof. The locating means 15 has a locating recess 151 disposed at one side with an abutting plate 152 disposed at the top thereof. The valve rod 16 comprises a knob 161 with a stop ring 162 disposed at the upper section, a rod body 163 disposed at the lower section with a valve body 165 having an anti-leak ring 164 disposed thereon being screwed to the bottom of the rod body 163. The sleeve tube 17 is provided with an anti-leak ring 172 and a projecting flange 173 with external threads section 171 disposed at the upper end thereof, and a through hole 175 circled by a multiple of air ports 174 at the bottom center thereof. A guard valve 176 having a fixing post 177 disposed thereon is attached to the bottom of the sleeve tube. 17 via the fixing post 177 thereof being inserted into said through hole 175 thereof.
Thus, a conventional air-pressure sprayer can be assembled by the parts and structure above as shown in FIG. 2. Please refer to FIG. 3. In operation, water is poured into said container 10 via said water opening 102. Said knob 161 of said valve rod 16 is then drawn up and down to pump air into said container 10. When said container 10 is saturated with air, said press body 13 is pushed downwards, pulling back said water-stop valve 14 hooked to said locating means 15 by the block body 145 thereof, and dislocating said water-stop part 141 of said water-stop valve 14 to move from the spray port 181 of said spray nozzle 18 for the air enclosed within said container 10 to escape therefrom. Meanwhile, water is bought out by the outflow air pressure, flowing through said pipe 12 to the water-discharge hole 115 thereof to be released from said spray nozzle 18 via said spray port 181 as shown in FIG. 3.
There are several drawbacks to such conventional air-pressure sprayer. First, without an air-relief valve, a saturated container like said container 10 can be easily exploded due to over air-pressure if said valve rod 16 keeps pumping in air. Second, said water-stop valve 14, aligned in a straight line with said press body 13, might reduce the pulling force due to the right-angle formed by the push-and-pull movement thereof, making said spring 142 easily worn out and thus resulting in the leak of both air and water. Third, said guard valve 176, simply joined to said sleeve tube 17, is easily distorted, causing the pumped-in air to flow back to said sleeve tube 17 and making said container 10 hard to retain sufficient air pressure for use. Fourth, said guard valve 176 is complicated, boosting the cost of production. Fifth, said spray nozzle 18 can only be pointed transversely at one direction, greatly limiting the range of use of said conventional air-pressure sprayer.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide an improved air-pressure sprayer structure wherein, via the safety device of an air-relief valve, a saturated container will stop taking in more air if a valve rod keeps pumping in air, avoiding the danger of explosion due to over air-pressure for the purpose of safety.
It is, therefore, the second purpose of the present invention to provide an improved air-pressure sprayer structure wherein a slide block is applied to locate a press body in an attitude of constant spraying without interruption. Moreover, the force applied onto said press body is parallel to the movement of a water-stop valve to reach a balance of forces in operation, preventing the distortion of said water-stop valve and the leak of both air and water.
It is, therefore, the third purpose of the present invention to provide an improved air-pressure sprayer structure wherein when the container is saturated with air, a valve guard member will be pressed by air-pressure to abut tightly against the bottom of a sleeve part, avoiding the pumped-in air to escape from the container. Moreover, said valve guard member is abutted against a pair of protecting arms disposed at the bottom of said sleeve part, preventing the distortion of said valve guard member and effectively retaining air-pressure within the container for use.
It is, therefore, the fourth purpose of the present invention to provide an improved air-pressure sprayer structure wherein said valve guard member is easily and quickly made, economically saving the time and cost of production.
It is, therefore, the fifth purpose of the present invention to provide an improved air-pressure sprayer structure wherein a spray mouthpiece unit, jointed to a cover unit via a pivot body, can be moved upwards and downwards to point at different directions for use. Besides, a set of loose-proof bolt and nut is applied to prevent the leak of water.